


The First Rule of College Dating

by GaiusTheGenius



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiusTheGenius/pseuds/GaiusTheGenius
Summary: “You know,” Neil sighed, tipping one shoulder back but not quite far enough to be leaning on Andrew. “Nicky and Dan once told me that it was college law never to waste an empty dorm room.”





	The First Rule of College Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other things to be doing, but I was scrolling through writing prompts and like 10 caught my eye, so I wanted to see how many I could fit into one fic.   
> Stops before anything nsfw because I can't write that!

It had been an entire week and Neil was still not yet used to the lack of Kevin’s alarm in the mornings. For the past semester, Kevin had been the only one with class first thing (not that it had toned down the nightly practises very much). His body clock, accustomed to jolting awake at 6:30, was still insistently nudging him to awareness long before he needed to be awake in the holidays. A thin strip of light streamed in through an infinitesimal crack in the heavy curtains, cleaving a bright line into the wall just in front of Neil’s head. He shifted slightly, turning his head to try to see over his shoulder without making too much of a disturbance. He was rewarded with a flick to the ribs.

“Josten, I swear, if you make me wake up for more fucking staring I will stab you.” Andrew muttered, his voice groggy from sleep and the hand he habitually kept spread over the scars on Neil’s chest tensing in warning. “Go the fuck back to sleep.”

Neil smiled, resting his head back on his pillow. “You know, it’s a beautiful morning for a ru-“

The flick to the side was harder this time. “Shut the fuck up.”

“You know,” Neil sighed, tipping one shoulder back but not quite far enough to be leaning on Andrew. “Nicky and Dan once told me that it was college law never to waste an empty dorm room.”

Andrew snorted softly but nevertheless rolled forwards slightly and put his free hand on Neil’s shoulder, tugging it gently so that Neil was resting his shoulder against Andrew’s. Neil turned his head a little more – not far enough to look at Andrew, but enough that Andrew could see the upwards tilt of his smile. “Disgusting,” Andrew murmured against the top of Neil’s shoulder, then belied the statement by brushing a soft kiss in the same spot, almost too light to feel through the thin fabric of Neil’s sleep shirt. Neil raised a hand to his own shoulder and wriggled his fingers there until Andrew slipped his hand into Neil’s.

“’Drew,” Neil started. “Yes or –“

“Yes.”

Neil rolled over fully to face Andrew, a little awkwardly because neither let go of the other’s hand. When he was settled again, he tipped his head forwards to rest his forehead against Andrew’s. They were too close to really see anything clearly, but the blue of his stare was steady between slow, sleepy blinks, as was the green-brown blur that was Andrew’s gaze on Neil’s. After a long moment, Andrew pushed his chin forwards to catch’s Neil’s mouth in a soft kiss. When he leaned back again, the blankness of his expression was, Neil thought, so deliberate that he might as well have allowed the smile. Over the last almost-year, he had learned to decipher some of the non-expressions on Andrew’s face, only possible because, he would concede, he tended to stare. A lot.

“If I have to be awake, you’re going to have to get us some damn coffee,” Andrew murmured, his face still inches from Neil’s.

“Mmm.” Neil didn’t move, and Andrew didn’t complain, moving in again for another kiss. Neil didn’t know if it was the early hour or the lack of time limit on their morning, but the softness of the kiss was making his chest flutter with an emotion that, he reminded himself dizzily, not for the first time, he no longer had to suppress. This could be his.

“Abram.” Andrew’s voice was starting to lose it’s rough sleepy quality now. “Coffee.”

Neil looked at him, feeling fondness bubble up and escape in the shine of his eyes as he smiled at Andrew. Andrew narrowed his eyes at the expression on Neil’s face. Neil pushed himself up with his hands before Andrew could give voice to the percentage he could see being calculated behind the soft glare. “Toast, too.” He decided, swinging his feet to the floor. Andrew opened his mouth, but Neil cut him off. “Yes, I will smother yours in some sickening sugary shit, don’t worry.” As he reached the door, a pillow thudded into the wall beside the handle, and he grinned.

A short while later, they were both sat up amongst the crumpled duvet. Andrew’s toast a sticky mess that he ate slowly, watching as Neil crunched on his plain toast.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed, Abram.” He said mildly.

“We can always use mine, if you don’t feel like doing laundry,” Neil said. “Assuming the top bunk isn’t too harrowing for you. I know you prefer to stay naturally close to the ground.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Was that a fucking _short joke_?”

“Mm,” Neil affirmed, swallowing the last bite of his toast. “Any shorter and you’ll probably fade out of existence.” He grinned daringly at Andrew, who slowly reached out, took Neil’s empty plate and dropped both plates past Neil onto the floor beside the bed. Neil watched his movements, still grinning. On his way back to his previous position, Andrew tangled a hand in the front of Neil’s pajamas and used it to pull him close.

“You’re asking for trouble, Abram.” He whispered.

“Always.” Neil murmured back, hands itching but not moving to Andrew’s shoulders without permission. Andrew used the hand which had been pulling Neil in to abruptly push him down to his back. Neil didn’t even wait for the question, but nodded a yes, eyes shining with humour as Andrew placed a knee carefully on either side of Neil and leaned over him.

“Funny,” Andrew mused. “You don’t look all that tall yourself at the moment.”

Neil laughed, making sure to keep his eyes on Andrew’s face so he didn’t miss the blink and almost-suppressed twitch of Andrew’s lips. He pushed himself to his elbows and waited for Andrew to sit back on his heels before sitting up fully himself.

“I like how short you are,” he said. “It means I can do this.” He leaned towards Andrew and brushed a kiss over Andrew’s forehead, lips still curved in a smile as he pulled away, leaning back on his hands to regard Andrew, who was silent and blank-faced. “I like how strong you are, too. Like I can lean on you forever and you take support me. I like how you know exactly how much strength to use and I like how you can be gentle, too. I like how in control you are, and I like to see you lose contr-“

As Neil’s hands rested on his own thighs, fingers a hair’s breadth away but not brushing Andrew’s where they still straddled Neil, Andrew’s hand had tightened again in Neil’s shirt. “130%.” He warned, and Neil broke off his speech his a smug grin. Andrew shook his head. “Asking for trouble,” he repeated, and he pushed Neil back again and leaned in after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts I managed to include were:  
> 1\. “Stop getting crumbs all over my bed.”   
> 2\. “Any shorter and you’ll probably fade out of existence.”   
> 3\. Sleeping in/watching each other sleep  
> 4\. forehead touching  
> 5\. pillow talk  
> 6\. pet names (I figured Abram and Drew counted, I can't see any more than that being in character)  
> 7\. forehead kisses


End file.
